Dia en la feria
by k2008sempai
Summary: Tenía tres teorías sobre lo que le provoco que la piel se le pusiera de gallina y la sangre se le congelara: La escalofriante risa, los gritos o las palabras de la medico ninja... Fic dedicado a Kakashi por su cumpleaños!


(Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto)

Narración y Dialogo.-

_Pensamientos._-

_**Día en la Feria**_

¿Cuánto faltaba? Se preguntaba mientras daba un paso.

¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar aquello? Se decía dando un paso más.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, ni él mismo lo podía creer, él que se caracterizaba entre todos por ser tranquilo y que mantenía a raya sus emociones, estaba impaciente y ansioso por decir lo menos.

Llevaba minutos en ese lugar, pero para él cada uno pesaba como si fueran horas, horas eternas de sufrimiento ininterrumpido.

Trataba por todos los medios de calmarse, pero nada parecía funcionar, había intentado leer su fiel y amado libro, eso siempre parecía dar resultado, pero no esta vez.

Sus manos sudaban y temblaban, por poco y lo dejaba caer, hubiera sido un desastre, así que aseguro a su compañero en el porta-shurikens y sus manos volvieron a sus bolsillos, lo estaban traicionando, miro discretamente a su alrededor, nadie se fijo en sus acciones, era un alivio.

Volvió a caminar, a dar otro paso, una de las causas que lo mantenían nervioso, esa lentitud con la que avanzaba en aquel y terrible lugar, pues con cada paso que daba se acercaba mas y mas a esa cosa, a "ella".

Podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores que soltaban las pobres e indefensas victimas que eran atrapadas por "ella", podía sentir a pesar de la distancia que lo separaba, las corrientes de aire que se producían cuando "ella" agitaba a sus sacrificios.

Y había que decir que sacrificios voluntarios, todos en aquel lugar estaban en ese sitio porque así lo deseaban, todos esperaban emocionados porque llegara su turno, todos excepto él.

Si los demás querían morir de una forma cruel e inhumana, él no los detendría, respetaba su decisión, montón de locos que no sabían nada de la vida, ¿Que placer podían encontrar al ir a lugares como ese? No lo entendía y tampoco quería quedarse a descubrirlo, ¡Hasta hacían fila los incautos! lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse una y otra vez… ¡¿Porque a él lo detenían de salir corriendo?! ¿Por qué nadie más notaba el horror de aquello? ¡¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?!

No era ningún cobarde, lo había demostrado en incontables veces, existían pocas cosas que llegaban a ponerlo nervioso: las misiones de alto riego donde sus compañeros estaban involucrados, fallarle a su aldea, perderse su novela favorita basada en su libro favorito, la Hokage con resaca, y _ella, _no "ella" la cosa, sino _ella_, la culpable que lo mantenía atado en ese sitio.

A buena hora se le había ocurrido bajar la guardia, caer en sus encantos, ahora pagaría el precio. Pudo quedarse acostado en su cama todo el día como lo tenia planeado, pudo haber ignorado el insistente timbre, total lo único que sucedería es que quien tocara se hartara y se fuera o que el timbre se descompusiera, ¡Pero No! Tenía que darle por ser atento con el resto de la humanidad, tenia que ir a abrir la puerta…

Era como las 12 del medio día, muy tarde según su visita y demasiado temprano según él que seguía mas dormido que despierto, se había desvelado leyendo su hermosa colección de ichaichas; quizá esa era la razón de su estupidez ahora que lo meditaba, dando otro paso; como fuera aquella personita lo había saludado muy efusivamente para de un momento a otro regañarle por seguir en pijama a pesar de la hora y de nuevo hablarle muy efusivamente sobre querer llevarlo a "celebrar" a dar un "paseo".

Como pudo se negó, le dio mil y un explicaciones para no aceptar su amable oferta, tenía que darle crédito, la mayoría eran creíbles. A pesar de su esfuerzo por inventar mentiras, esa personita no acepto un no por respuesta, lo llevaría consigo quisiera o no y… ¿Cómo lo consiguió? Muy fácil, demasiado fácil de hecho, bueno en ese momento no lo pensó de esa manera, de hecho le resulto…atractivo.

Cuando él daba por terminado el encuentro, sintió como lo detenían tomándolo del brazo, obligándole a girar y ahí estaba _ella _demasiado cerca para su gusto, tomando con sus manos las suyas y elevándolas a la altura de su pecho. Ella comenzó a caminar en su dirección obligándolo a retroceder hasta que choco con el sillón, quedando sentado con sus manos atrapadas todavía por las de ella, y por si fuera poco se le acerco mas, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy juntos pero sin llegar a tocarse y luego la muy malvada le hablaba al oído, le pedía con un tono de voz que nunca antes le había escuchado, pero que no podría olvidar jamás por lo que le quedaba de vida, que la acompañara, que aceptara su invitación, lo que le provoco un escalofrió, uno muy agradable, y un sonrojo también. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que había aceptado se encontraba ya en camino a aquel lugar. Ojala le hubiera prestado mas atención, así se habría enterado a donde demonios se dirigían, pero ya era tarde.

-_Me habla bonito y yo sedo a la primera.- _pensaba para si.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-

_-La próxima vez pondré mas resistencia.-_se dijo firme, ignorando a quien lo llamaba.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- le gritaron.

-¿Hum?- contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos, ¿La habría ignorado por mucho tiempo?

-¡¿Qué se cree ignorándome de esa manera?!- Eso contestaba su pregunta- ¡Deje de andar en las nubes y siga caminando que detiene la fila!-

Kakashi miro por sobre su hombro para observa a los cientos de personas que estaban detrás de él, no muy contentas que digamos, de hecho la mayoría intentaba asesinarlo con la mirada, haciendo que su nerviosismo regresara, aunque jamás lo aceptaría.

-Maa…calma Sakura-chan, eso tiene solución, tu sigue sin mi y ha estas lindas y amables personas les sedo mi lugar.- dijo sonriendo con fingida inocencia, dándose la vuelta para marcharse por donde lo obligaron a llegar.

-¡¿A dónde cree que va Kakashi-sensei?! – Le dijo deteniéndolo del chaleco.- Si vinimos fue por usted.- Prácticamente estaba arrastrando al shinobi para avanzar el ultimo tramo que les faltaba.

Adiós a su intento de zafarse de esa situación y de la cosa, pero siendo el genio que era, algo se le tenia que ocurrir, y así fue.

- Pe-pe-ro Sakura-chan, esto es.. ¿eh?... un… gasto ¿innecesario? ¡Si eso es!-Bingo, si convencía a la medico que su error se salvaría.- No debes gastar tu dinero en tu sensei… _al menos no de esta manera…_ mejor utilízalo para comprarte algo como ropa para que le modeles a tu novio o comida que no sea congelada para impresionar a tus amigas cuando se juntan a hablar sobre sabrá Kami que cosas o quizá un cadáver con el cual practicar tus cirugías, mira que la Hokage me ha dicho que te hace falta…-

-¡Sensei!- grito la kunoichi sonrojada a modo de regaño.

-No tiene de nada de malo Sakura, practicar es bueno y si fallas no pierdes mucho, tú paciente ya esta muerto de todos modos.- contesto alzándose de hombros como pudo, ya que ante su negativa por caminar, su alumna se vio obligada a arrastrarle como costal de papas.

-¡Deje de decir eso!-

-Hum… ¿Preferirías ahorrarlo para tu vejez? ¡Que buena idea Sakura-chan!-

-Kakashi-sensei, no diga tonterías, ya tenia planeado gastar ese dinero para darle un regalo.- le explico sonriendo de manera tierna bajando su mirada para encontrarse con la de su mayor ocasionando que este se sonrojara levemente.- Además… que mejor regalo que venir el día de la inauguración de la que podría ser ¡La mas grande! ¡La mas temible! y ¡La mas veloz montaña rusa que el hombre es capaz de crear!- Tanta efusividad en sus palabras hicieron que el sonrojo del ninja fuera sustituido por un color azul de miedo nada saludable.

_-¿Tenia que utilizar esas palabras?- _se dijo Kakashi asustado ante la mención de la cosa, de "ella". Si porque desde que se entero de que existía (como a eso de unas 2horas atrás) se había posicionado en el primer puesto en su lista de "cosas que me ponen nervioso".- _Tranquilo Kakashi, esto no es nada, has pasado cosas peores, puedes superar…- _Trataba de darse valor cuando sintió un ligero temblor, al girar su cabeza a la derecha vio (gracias a sus muy desarrollados sentidos) como una fila de vagones con la figura de lo que podía ser una bruja o una medusa, pasar junto a él y al resto de los visitantes a una velocidad sorprendente.

Tenía tres teorías sobre lo que le provoco que la piel se le pusiera de gallina y la sangre se le congelara:

1. La escalofriante risa que soltaba esa monstruosidad con la que compartía cumpleaños

2. Los gritos (muchos de ellos histéricos) de la gente que se encontraba arriba del juego o…

3. Las palabras de la medico ninja

- Que buena suerte Kakashi-sensei, en cuanto termine este recorrido, será nuestro turno de subir.- le comunico con una gran y entusiasmada sonrisa. De no ser porque Kakashi se encontraba ya en el suelo se habría dejado caer.

-0-

-¡Conquistado el juego de pégale al topo!- exclamo victorioso abandonando el área de juegos de destreza, mostrando su premio orgulloso, un peluche de una vaca sacando la lengua.

-¡Naruto compórtate por una vez en tu vida!- dijo sintiendo pena ajena.

-Te voy a llamar Mu.- dijo el rubio ocasionando que el azabache se golpeara la frente con la mano.-

-¡Deja de hacer estupideces!-

-¡ Y tu deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Esto es una feria! Vine a divertirme, para eso pague mi boleto.- le dijo el rubio mostrándole el pedazo de papel.- ¿No es así Mu?

-¡Tu no pagaste idiota!- le refuto quitando de un manotazo el boleto que lo tenia prácticamente pegado a la cara.- ¡Le pediste prestado dinero a la mitad de la aldea y la única que te tuvo lastima fue Hinata!

-¡Eso es una mentira! Hinata es mi amiga y como tenia cosas que hacer con su familia me regalo el boleto!- Y no cualquier boleto, sino uno de esos que te permite la entrada a todos y cada uno de los juegos.- Agradéceme que soy una persona súper wow y le pedí uno para ti, ¡TEME!-

-¡Eres un descarado!- le grito el Uchiha.

-¡Igual aceptaste venir!- dijo Naruto

-A diferencia de ti perdedor, YO tengo con que comprarme mis propios boletos.-

-¡Pues no te quejaste cuando te di el boleto, engreído!- le refuto a lo que Sasuke opto por apartar la mirada aparentando desinterés.

-No se de que me hablas.-La verdad es que él también quería ir a esa feria pero como últimamente las misiones que le habían asignado eran muy pocas o de rango C, apenas le alcanzaría para un boleto con pase a la sección de guardería, así que se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y aceptarlo.

-Si como no… ¡bah! Eres un malagradecido, pero no me importa.- dijo dándole la espalda a su compañero.- ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Uzumaki Naruto vino a esta feria para subirse en todos y cada uno de los juegos!- grito a todo pulmón como cuando proclamaba que se convertiría en Hokage.

-Naruto.- pronuncio arrastrando las silabas.- ¡Ya nos hemos subido a más DE LA MITAD DE LOS JUEGOS!

-¡Pero no a todos! Hay que apurarse, ¡todavía nos faltan los más importantes!-

-El único juego importante aquí es la montaña rusa, pero no podemos ir porque hiciste que nos echaran.- le reclamó con evidente enfado.

-No fue mi culpa, fue de ese señor que me acuso de colarme en la fila, tenia que ir al baño ¿Cómo iba a saber que no me iban a respetar mi lugar?-

-¡Era obvio que no te iban a respetar el lugar idiota!-

-¿Mira quien lo dice? El señor acosa niños.-

-Esa mujer estaba loca, a su engendro no le hice nada, ese mocoso no dejaba de molestarme y patearme.- le dijo fastidiado.

-No te dejare solo con Mu, quien sabe que mañas le puedas enseñar.-

-¡Idiota!-

-Oye teme.-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Crees que ya hayan subido a la montaña rusa?- pregunto mirando hacia donde se podía ver las luces del juego.

-No tengo idea, pero no volverán hasta que se hayan subido, sabes lo testaruda que puede ser Sakura.- dijo mirando el mismo lugar que el Uzumaki.

-Es verdad, quería que Kakashi-sensei se subiera con ella… ¡Ah! que suerte tiene el sensei, podrá subirse en el día de inauguración y en la noche, escuche que tienen efectos geniales que hacen que el corazón quiera salirte del pecho.-

-Sakura lo planeo bien, después de todo es el cumpleaños de Kakashi.-

-¡Temeeeeee! Por tu euforia a los juegos casi lo olvidamos, ¡hay que pasar por el regalo de Kakashi-sensei-

-Yo no soy el de la euforia.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos siguiendo a su amigo que salió disparado.-

-0-

Kakashi estaba de pie frente a los carritos de la muerte como cariñosamente les llamaba mientras veía como la gente comenzaba a elegir donde sentarse.

-Señor debe subir ya, ¿No querrá quedarse abajo verdad?- le dijo uno de los operadores del juego con un amable gesto.

-_Si supieras…-_ le contesto desde su mente, sin mas remedio decidió sentarse en el vagón que estaba mas próximo, pero sin aviso alguno una tremenda fuerza lo aprisiono contra el otro extremo del carrito.

-Estos asientos cada vez los hacen mas pequeños.- se quejo la persona que estaba tratando de aplastar al Hatake.- ¿Que no saben que existimos personas un poco mas grandes que el promedio? Oh mira nada mas, jovencito no le da vergüenza, acaparando todo el espacio, sea un caballero y hágame mas espacio.- le dijo la enorme señora a Kakashi dándole un caderaso para que se recorriera.

El pobre ninja copia trataba de salir por todos los medios para que la humanidad de la mujer no lo aplastara… al menos no mas. En un esfuerzo titánico logro salir de su aprisionamiento para volver a donde estaba parado antes que la "mujer" intentara matarlo.

-_Sabia que esta cosa era peligrosa pero no tanto…-_ se dijo tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire, vaya que lo necesitaba.

-Siéntese conmigo sensei.- el aludido giro la cabeza para ver a Sakura que ya lo esperaba en el vagón que encabezaba la fila.-

-C-cl-claro…- contesto a duras penas sentándose junto a ella.

Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados en sus respectivos asientos, las barras que se utilizaban como cinturones de seguridad bajaron automáticamente y el sonido de una alarma anunciaba que los vagones comenzarían a avanzar. Cada vagón estaba equipado con un pequeño tablero en donde estaba dibujado el rostro de una mujer con una mirada burlona que brillaba en tono escarlata, sonaría loco pero Kakashi podía jurar que se reía de él y del miedo inminente que sentía.

Al sentir como los vagones se movían lentamente, el shinobi de cabello gris apretaba con fuerza la barra de seguridad, aplicaba tanta presión que cualquiera pensaría que intentaba romperla, en esa situación y resignado a que era su final solo le quedo hacer algo… ¡rezar!

Ichaicha nuestro que estas escrito

Leídas sean tus historias

Vénganos tus múltiples ediciones

Háganse tus novelas en la tele como en el cine

Danos nuestro capitulo de cada día

Y perdona las ofensas de los críticos

Como de los poco conocedores

No nos dejes caer en las versiones piratas

Y líbranos de los spoilers…

Para cuando termino sus "oraciones" ya se encontraba en la cima, desde esa altura parecían que las personas ahí abajo eran pequeños bichejos haciendo ruido y moviéndose de un lado a otro y ahora que enfocaba… ¿Esa manchita naranja que saltaba de aquí para allá seria Naruto?

Oh bueno ese era el menor de sus problemas, el corazón le latía tan fuerte y tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento le explotaría en el pecho.

Nunca debió de dejarse convencer, nunca debió de salir de su casa, no debió de haber nacido en ese día, pero que inconscientes fueron sus padres al haberlo concebido, no se pusieron a pensar en las consecuencias, ¡¿Acaso se había ido la luz y no encontraron nada mejor que hacer?! … Pero en que demonios pensaba, sus padres que culpa tenían, oh Kami, era el miedo el que pensaba por él… si es que a eso se le llamaba pensar.

-Relájese Kakashi-sensei, recuerde que es solo un juego, nada malo va a sucederle.- le dijo la gentil y comprensiva voz de su antigua alumna quien le reconfortaba posando su mano en la suya, lo cual provoco que se calmara de inmediato.

Era demasiado difícil no notar que su sensei estaba mas que asustado con la idea de subirse a ese juego, lo había advertido desde que estaban formados, al principio creyó que solo estaba bromeando, pero conforme se iban acercando era mas que obvio que su miedo era real, no se atrevió a decirle nada dado que el ninja se estaba esforzando por disimularlo, pero no soporto mas al verlo en tal estado ya que sentía que en parte tenia la culpa, después de todo su sensei quería darle gusto, así que intervino.

-Sakura-chan…-

-Esto debe ser divertido no aterrador.-

-Tienes razón, aunque es una lastima.-

-¿Una lastima porque?-

-Si se lo hubieras dicho quizá lo habrías convencido.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo cara de aflicción.

-¿Si se lo hubiera dicho? Pero de que esta…- se interrumpió analizando las palabras de su acompañante hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron aclarados de forma abrupta.- Eso quiere decir que tu no eres…-

-Jaa..na Sakura-chan.- se despidió y con un puff el clon de Kakashi desapareció de su lado.

- ¡VOY A MATARLO KAKASHI-SENSEEEEEEEEIIIII…!-grito su amenaza al mismo tiempo que los vagones descendían a una velocidad sorprendente.

Abajo recargado en la barandilla de seguridad estaba el shinobi real con todo y libro en mano, mientras miraba la fila de vagones en la que debía de estar Sakura, moviéndose y dando giros desafiando la gravedad, cabe decir que cada que la dichosa fila se acercaba hasta donde estaba podía escuchar el florido lenguaje de la que alguna vez estuvo bajo su tutela.

-Vaya… si que se mueve rápido.- se dijo ignorando a la kunoichi que gritaba histérica junto con el resto de los pasajeros.

-0-

Cuando al fin el juego termino su recorrido, todas las personas salieron del lado opuesto a donde subieron. Sakura caminaba a duras penas debido a que aun le temblaban las piernas por la adrenalina que había sentido, importándole poco pues lo único que quería era encontrar a su mañoso maestro y asesinarle lentamente.

-Yo Sakura.- saludo Hatake sentado de lo mas cómodo en un árbol, bajo de este y se acerco donde la medico.- ¿Y…como estuvo, emocionante?- le pregunto sin la mas remota vergüenza.

-C-co-m-mo l-lo de-etes-to.- respondió dejándose caer siendo sujetada por el ninja que la miraba entre enternecido y divertido.

-Hum, ¿Eso es un si?-

-Me abandono…-reprocho.- Me dijo que me acompañaría…-

-Eso hice, jamás dije que haría el recorrido contigo, eso tú lo supusiste.-

-Malvado manipulador, en verdad creí que tenía miedo.-

-Considéralo un empate, igual me manipulaste en mi casa o ¿no lo recuerdas?- se defendió ocasionando un sonrojo en la kunoichi.- Y si, tenia miedo lo admito, gracias por consolarme es una pena que mi clon lo escuchara y no yo.-

-¡Es un idiota sensei!- le dijo ya mas recuperada intentando salir de los brazos del hombre.- Quería que pasara un cumpleaños diferente y…-

-Y lo lograste, gracias por ello.- la interrumpió dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, si Sakura era buena manipulando con palabras, Kakashi lo era con acciones.- Fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños y uno muy divertido.- dijo cerrando su ojo a modo de sonrisa y separándose de ella.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Sakura-chan!- gritaba Naruto corriendo hacia ellos y dejando caer sin delicadeza al bulto que traía en la espalda.- Al fin los encontré, ¿Pudieron subirse a la montaña rusa? ¿Qué se siente? ¿Se puede ver Konoha desde allá arriba? No se queden callados, cuénteme, ¡de veras!

-Calma Naruto, digamos que fue…estimulante.- le dijo Kakashi mirando sonriente a Sakura quien se sonrojo en el acto pero no por eso ocultó una tímida sonrisa.- ¿Hum? ¿Qué le pasó a Sasuke?-

-¡Ah es verdad! Debieron verlo, debieron, ¡Fue genial! Y a la vez asqueroso, ¡nos subimos a los caballitos extremos y el teme se mareo y comenzó a vomitar y a salpicar como si fuera regadera por todos lados!-hablaba mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

- Casi me salpica, pero gracias a mis habilidades de súper ninja logre esquivar todas las bombas que me mandaba.- explico con gran euforia y una amplia sonrisa.- Y miren esto, Mu también se salvo.- les mostro la vaca.- Oh y también…- dijo sacando algo de entre su ropa.- Kakashi-sensei, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- le extendió un paquete que contenía la mas reciente temporada de su novela favorita, la cual tomo sin dudar.

Eso si que era un cumpleaños, Kakashi no podía estar mas feliz, el haber ido a la feria resulto ser una gran idea después de todo, les tendría que regresar el gesto a su equipo, a Naruto le compraría un tazón doble de ramen, a Sasuke quizá una dotación de pastillas contra el mareo y a Sakura… bueno con ella las cosas tenían que ser diferentes, iban a ser diferentes, eso lo podía jurar, quizá en un año podrían regresar a la feria, no como compañeros de equipo sino como algo mas…

FIN

-0-0-0-

YEAH! Ya es 15 de septiembre! Y antes que nada….¡VIVA MEXICO! VIVA! A celebrar con la familia y amigos, pero sin excesos eh? Cuídense y no hagan locuras, y me refiero a eso de tomar, porque se quieren acabar el alcohol y ni se lo terminan y nomas hacen el ridículo =U.ú= asi que ya saben…

Bueno pues que les pareció mi regalo para Kakashi en este su dia eh? Este es el primer fic que le dedico en su cumple =n.n= sempai se divirtió mucho escribiéndolo, a lo mejor no tiene mucho sentido pero bueno al final me gusto el resultado, la idea original no terminaba exactamente asi, pero me pareció mas divertido que al principio Kakashi estuviera aterrado y al final se saliera con la suya de no subirse al dichoso juego, quien diría que ponerlo un tanto histérico me fuera divertido? XD aunque a Sakura no le gusto mucho su chiste sito de abandonarla jajaja ah! Les aclaro dos coritas: la primera cuando la mujer aplasta a kakashi fue ahí cuando cambio lugares con su clon, ingenioso no? XD y la segunda, el ichaicha nuestro que se puso a rezar kakashi es de mi invención, asi que no lo encontraran en otro lado =n.n=

Bueno déjenme sus comentarios, dudas, quejas y/o sugerencias en un review y nos estamos leyendo n/.


End file.
